Polystyrene is a major component of our landfills. So far, there has not been a way for families or companies to reduce Styrofoam®, or to recycle polystyrene into a usable product. The result is that this ubiquitous material takes up significant space in family trash bins and landfills, and will remain in our environment for more than 500 years.
There is a need to reduce the amount of polystyrene in our landfills, by finding alternative uses for the polystyrene.